A New Year's Date
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Aomine and Kagami have a date planned for New Years, what could go wrong? Early New Years fic as well as a Christmas gift to a friend. Yaoi, Aokaga


**This is a christmas gift for one of my best friends Emi-chan! This is a lot of fluff with the idiotic ace duo. Hope you enjoy and all of that jazz. Happy Christmas and this is a New Year fic so Happy New Year as well!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB**

* * *

Kagami stood shivering in the freezing temperature that seemed to have overtaken Japan in the recent days. He would've headed into a café or store, like he would've told any of his friends to, but he was waiting for someone. He had enough common curtsey to wait in the told spot for a decent amount of time after the arranged meeting time, after all he wasn't sure what was causing the other to be late. Though he was fifteen minutes late.

He huffed, running his hands up and down his arms trying to retain some sense of warmth. It was just his luck that his phone would die the moment he got it out to make a call, and it was the coldest night of the year, so far as it was only January first as of five minutes ago.

"Gah!" He suddenly bellowed out. "Why is he late? This was his idea!"

_Flashback _

_Kagami was drying himself off of the sweat that had built up during his practice. His phone buzzed alerting him to a new message. _

_He read over the message quickly, his eyebrows raised in surprise. _

_From: Ahomine_

_Subject: New Years _

_Hey want to meet at the shrine on New Year's? Ten minutes before midnight?_

_Be Aomine actually _asked _him, and he was actually making an effort Kagami sent him a confirmation test and set his phone back in his bag. _

_End Flashback _

Kagami growled in frustration. "He didn't say what shrine!"

Normally he'd be concerned about looking like he was crazy, but he wasn't as there were very few people out. Not to mention he had the right to be frustrated because he was cold, annoyed, and dating the biggest idiot on the planet!

Annoyed more than he was a few moments ago he slammed himself on the nearest bench. Shivering even more as he was now stationary.

"It's freezing! That idiot is so going to get it!" He wanted it to sound angry but it came out as more of a whine.

_Meanwhile _

"Satsuki! Help me out!" a tanned figured barked into his phone as he walked at a brisk pace.

"Dai-chan, I was sleeping?" The other person replied a little groggily.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. But where's the nearest shrine near Kagami's school?"

"Hah?"

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me. I'll explain later."

"Give me a second."

Aomine stopped and bounced on his heels waiting for the other to give him the information he wanted.

A seconds practically what he gave her. "Satsuki!"

"Hang on!" She yelled.

Aomine promptly shut up fearing that if he ticked off his childhood friend even more she would actually hang up on him and he'd be in no better position than he was in before he called.

It was a few minutes before Satsuki returned with the requested information.

"Good night." Satsuki said with finality.

"Night." Aomine replied distractedly shutting his phone and taking off in the direction of the shrine.

_Kagami's going to kill me! _He thought as he ran. He pushed himself to go faster.

_But it is his fault for not asking. _

Aomine slowed back down to his previous pace. Why did things have to be so complicated? All he did was follow through with Satsuki's urging he had asked the red head on a "meaningful date so that you two can bond!"

Aomine had a suspension that Kuroko was also behind some of the mischief that they had gotten into. That blue-haired bastard was actually pretty cunning.

Though so far the "meaningful date" part had happened, everything else had though. He was stopped at a crosswalk and was jogging in place to keep his muscles moving

Finally he reached the shrine. It was further than he thought and he was nearly out of breath when he reached the bottom of the steps. Not wasting another second, he was basically an hour late anyway, he took the steps two at a time.

Reaching the top his eyes were already looking for a familiar shock of red-hair. He finally found him. _Asleep _on a bench.

_That's something I would do not him. _Aomine thought distantly.

He headed straight towards the bench.

"Bakagami!" Aomine called.

Kagami jumped awake. "Wha- Ahomine!"

Aomine smirked. "Is that always the first thing out of your mouth when you wake up?"

He dodged the first snowball with ease but the second one hit him right in the face. He blinked and wiped away the snow.

"Oi!"

Kagami was laughing, unable to respond when a snowball flew right into his mouth. Where it stayed for a little while as Kagami was too stunned to actually react.

"You look good with white on your face." Aomine's grin had turned into a lecherous smirk.

The red-head was harried into action as his face heated up enough to rival his hair and melt the snow. He leaned down and molded another snowball. He threw it as hard as he could. Aomine had the same idea apparently as both of their snowballs collided in the air.

The smirked and shouted at the same time "It's on."

They had an incredibly fierce snowball fight, that actually last quiet a long duration of time. Eventually they started to wrestle around in the snow.

Their impromptu wrestling match ended with Aomine pinning Kagami down. To others it would've been improper and a compromising position, to the two teens it was a normal occurrence.

Kagami's eyes focused on Aomine. The pale moon light cause Aomine's dark blue eyes appear to glow. The light was also causing striking shadows. Kagami briefly thought of a vampire or demon.

Aomine on the other hand, aware that his boyfriend was staring at him, he took his turn in staring at Kagami. What he saw was something akin to a grounded angel. The light shone off of Kagami's paler skin making him seem illuminated. His eyes were lightened with the light as well. He seemed to have pure white aura with how the snow was reflecting the moon light.

Kagami thought of something that he would tell Kuroko later. Aomine was a dark light. By some miracle Aomine's thoughts almost echoed Kagami's.

_He's pure light._

Then the surrealism faded and their egos (namely Kagami's) refused to let them stay like that much longer.

Aomine stood up and extended his hand to the other which was ignore, but Aomine still yanked the other basketball player up and into his arms for a brief hug.

"Damn! Taiga you're freezing!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Because I had to wait for your late ass." Kagami retorted back, then he paused a look of though coming over his face. "D-did you just call me Taiga?"

"What of it?" Aomine looked over his shoulder.

Kagami sputtered for a few moments attempting to figure out how to respond. "You don't just do things like that so suddenly!"  
"Why not? You can call me Daiki." Aomine shrugged and started walking.

Kagami jogged to catch up to him still having a small fit. "That's not the point!"  
Aomine actually stopped turning his gaze to Kagami lazily. "It's not? I would think it's clear to you."

"Huh?"

Aomine gave the other another lazy look. "I love you. So I want to call you by your first name. Since we're equals you should call me by mine. Isn't that how these things work."

Again Aomine's words managed to make Kagami gap like a fish out of water. He didn't know at what though, the confession and how easily the other said it or the fact that Aomine actually said something eloquently that actually meant something and wasn't about basketball or being a light.

Kagami blushed. "Yeah."

Aomine smirked, triumphant, and walked away again. Kagami not one to be out done spoke up once Aomine was ahead a few more steps.

"Happy New Year, Daiki."

Aomine blushed and sputtered and Kagami only laughed.

They say what that what you're doing at the New Year is what the rest of the year will be like.

Kagami was waiting for Aomine, even through a lot of discomfort. Aomine was looking for Kagami. They didn't mind it so much if that is what their year would be like, as long as they were together and having just as much fun as they did tonight.

* * *

**Aren't the adorable? That was a lovely little sweet story. Hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did in the reviews below! Later! ~IF**


End file.
